herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ironhide
Ironhide is portrayed as a toughened old Autobot who has seen his share of battle. According to the original creator of the Transformers names, Bob Budiansky, Ironhide was named after the television series Ironside. History |-|Cartoon = Ironhide played a prominent role in the first two seasons of the Transformers cartoon. H was the Autobots head of security, and Optimus Prime's bodyguard. Ironhide was most often seen in the capacity of a warrior, often fighting in battle without Optimus Prime, or a specific work site/person/cargo to protect. He was also used as an officer, leading a team of Autobots just as would Optimus's advisers, Prowl and Jazz. Ironhide seemed to develop a bond with the Autobots' human allies, engaging with them on a friendly basis as much as protecting them. Season 1 In the "More Than Meets The Eye" three parter that launched the animated series, Ironhide was shown assisting Bumblebee in stopping a Rumble created flood. Later, tired of being constantly a step behind the Decepticons, Ironhide impetuously took off after them - only to be brought back down to Earth with a bump by a teleporting Skywarp. Ironhide fulfilled his role as Prime's bodyguard in "Transport to Oblivion." While battling Megatron at a power plant, Prime accidentally knocked the Decepticon leader into a generator, giving him a temporary "power boost." Megatron took advantage of the boost, knocking Prime down and temporarily stunning him. He then transformed into his gun mode, ordering Soundwave to destroy the Autobot leader. Ironhide, leaping forward, took the shot himself, saving Prime's life. Rather than pursue the withdrawing Decepticons, Optimus ordered the team back to base because of how badly Ironhide had been hit. The grouchy Ironhide was not at all pleased with needing some "R&R" (what Ratchet said was needed for one of his components--"removed and rebuilt"). Ratchet humorously threatened to disconnect Ironhide's vocal circuits if he kept complaining. Ironhide made a full recovery and was available for duty soon thereafter. Season 2 Ironhide's most prominent appearance was in the second season episode The Immobilizer. Distracted by Spike's friend Carly (who was a big fan of the Autobots) while on guard duty, Ironhide inadvertently allowed the Decepticons to steal Wheeljack's latest invention - a weapon that could freeze anything it fired at, including Transformers. Guilt-ridden and believing himself to be too old to be of any further use, Ironhide resigned from active service, against the wishes of Optimus Prime. However, when Carly was captured by the Decepticons trying to make up for what had happened to Ironhide, the veteran Autobot went to her rescue and saved her from the Decepticon base. After being frozen and unfrozen by the Immobilizer (after Carly and Brawn sabotaged it) Ironhide personally destroyed the device and returned to active duty. In "A Prime Problem", Ironhide took temporary leadership of the Autobots when they could not decide on which Optimus Prime was which, as Megatron had made a perfect clone of Optimus Prime to fool the Autobots into venturing down into a dangerous chasm. In "The Search for Alpha Trion", when Optimus Prime returned to Cybertron alone to save Elita One, Ironhide leads Inferno and Powerglide after him. On Cybertron the Autobots are briefly reunited with Chromia, Moonracer and Firestar to defeat the Decepticons. The Movie Ironhide is killed in The Transformers the Movie as the Deceptions invade an Autobot shuttle in which Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet and Brawn are traveling to Earth. Before the shuttle departed, Spike asked Ironhide to tell his son, Daniel, that he misses him, and that he will be coming home as soon as they 'kick Megatron's tail clear across the galaxy.' Despite his "heavily concentrated armor in his front section", he falls as result of a number of blasts from the invading Decepticons and several shots to the chest from Megatron in his 'gun' mode, wielded by Starscream. When Megatron reveals to Starscream how he is going to attack Autobot City on Earth and wipe them out forever, a wounded Ironhide clutches at Megatron's leg and yells, "No!!". Megatron answers with the famous words: "Such heroic nonsense", and kills Ironhide offscreen with a point-blank blast to the head from his fusion cannon. A few scenes later, Ironhide appears to be attacking Autobot City with the Decepticons, but this is actually a mis-colored Reflector. |-|Comics = Marvel's the Transformers Early battles on Earth The New Order Fighting Galvatron Earthforce Earthforce occurs in a slightly different version of the Marvel UK comics. To be added Another Time and Place Generation 2 To be added Classics Regeneration One To be added Post G1 These are versions of the character heavily inspired by G1. '' Transformers IDW See main article: Ironhide (IDW Comics) Robots in Disguise (2001) ''See main article: Ironhide (RID 2001) Unicron Trilogy See main article: Ironhide (Transformers Energon) Transformers Cinematic Universe See main article: Ironhide (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Aligned Universe See main article: Ironhide (WFC) Gallery 300px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg 17ed0005b1900b6681b9.jpg Trivia * Ironhide's character designers for the cartoon redesigned his body, which is now the best-known of all his appearances. He was originally depicted as being a black 72' GMC. *Ironhide's classic colors are later referenced as Demolishor's super mode colors in Transformers: Armada. *In the video games, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, one of R.O.B.'s alternate costumes is based on Ironhide's classic colors. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Toyline Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategists